


Not-So Biggest Fan

by Miss_Serket



Category: Homestuck, MSPaintAdventures
Genre: M/M, based off one of my aus on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Serket/pseuds/Miss_Serket
Summary: Dave Strider is a famous rapper and Terezi is a big fan of his, Karkat doesn’t give a shit about him because unless it’s the Fresh Prince opening, rap isn’t Karkat’s thing. But one day Terezi drags him along to a concert because she won 2 backstage passes with a chance to meet Dave, and no one else wanted to go. Dave ends up falling for Karkat, who wasn't even a fan.





	1. Can I Not Have Your Autograph?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first (published) fanfic ever so, bear with me here as I learn. I post a lot of AUs on my Tumblr, Miss-serket, and they gain some traction, so I figured it was about damn time I got to work and write something based on one of them. This seemed like a simple place to start, not to complex. Thank you for giving it a try, have a nice day!  
> And with that said, let's get started, this first chapter should be a short one.

Karkat was starting to get the feeling he shouldn’t have given into his friends begging, that maybe if he had just said no she could have gotten someone else to go to this stupid concert with her and maybe she would have just taken someone else. Terezi has her ways of being convincing though, there probably wasn’t a way out of it. He guesses she means well but this just isn’t his idea of fun. Seeing some shitty rapper at a loud crowded concert full of sweaty fans swooning over this celebrity, God, how stupid. He’s sure Terezi knows exactly how he feels but she thinks she can actually make him have fun, yeah, right. The show hasn’t started yet, but the crowd was already hyped to see the one and only Dave Strider, and Karkat continues to hate everything about this situation. 

“Would you cheer up! Come on, how often do we get a chance like this! These are great seats and backstage passes, we get to meet D-Stri himself! Aren’t you at least a little excited?” Terezi asked him, but he was sure she knew full well he doesn’t really care for this stuff, he guesses it’s sweet that his friend wants him to have fun at a concert, but goddamnit, if only someone else had wanted to go with her. 

“I just don’t like rap, or Dave Strider for that matter. He’s just a bogus celebrity, he’s probably a pretentious prick and the pedestal all these fans put him on is a myriad of bullshit.” He was pretty much pouting at this point, he was more than ready to ramble some more, but before he could, the concert lights went off.

“How y’all doing tonight?” Looks like Mr. Strider finally decided to start the concert, the fans went crazy, which was annoying. “Ha yeah damn right you’re doing “woo”. Now let’s kick this shit into full gear!” The music started, people were pretty much raving with fan excitement, Terezi included. 

“Isn’t this great Karkat?” She said with a hint of condescension, as if she was saying “I told you so.”

“No.” He didn’t skip a beat answering, though, he could admit it’s actually not that bad, and seeing the performance live was actually kinda cool, but there was no way in hell he’d tell Terezi that.

The rest of the concert went by pretty smoothly, Karkat could admit he eventually ended up enjoying himself more than expected, but that still isn’t a lot. And so, it’s time for Terezi to drag Karkat backstage, against his will of course. But the night was almost over so he didn’t show much retaliation. It was actually a lot calmer backstage. Terezi gasped and before Karkat could ask what happened she grabbed him by the arm and shook him, “Karkat!! There he is! D-Stri! Look!!” Karkat rolled his eyes but admittedly he did want to talk to a celebrity at least a little, but he was nowhere near as excited as Terezi was, “Let’s go say hi!” She insisted, and took him by the hand. More like dragged actually. "Excuse me, D-Stri? If I may call you that." Terezi laughed but Dave didn't say anything. 

Karkat could tell Dave noticed them, he looked like he was staring at Karkat, but he wasn’t saying anything, which was strange. He’s probably just a stuck-up diva, no surprise. Dave suddenly spoke “Uh sorry I- Shit I need a pen, does anyone have a pen? Fuck wait right there.” He looked flustered, that was a surprise. 

“That was odd” Karkat glanced at Terezi to see if she thought the same.

“Karkat, he was staring at you.” 

“Uh, so? He’s probably just like, spaced from his show or something.”

“I’m just saying he was really starting there.” She started laughing, “What if D-Stri has a crush on you. Ha that would be so ironic.” 

Karkat gave her a questioning look, sure, she was joking, but it was still an odd thought, “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Dave finally made his way back, with 2 CDs and a pen, “Sorry about that dudes, uh, what are your names?” 

“I’m Terezi! And this is my grouchy friend Karkat.” Terezi was obviously excited to be talking to Dave, it wasn’t hard to tell, so Karkat decided not to comment on her calling him grouchy, he’ll let her have this one. 

“Alright, here y’all go.” He said as he handed them the CDs, he gave Karkat his face down for some reason. “Oh and,” he blurted out, “Karkat is a really cool name.”

“Oh uh thanks” Karkat kinda mumbled, Dave just gave a thumbs up before returning to talking to other people backstage. Karkat didn’t really care for the CD, given that he doesn’t listen to the music on it, but it was autographed, “How much is this worth?” he was half joking, he didn’t really have anything to do with it though, so what would be the point of keeping it? 

“It will cost you one friend.” Terezi added with a very snarky demeanor, “Besides, it’s pretty cool! Let me see yours.” Karkat just sighed and handed her his CD, she didn’t say anything, she just stared at it for a second, and then looked at Karkat, and then back down at the CD. 

“What??” Karkat was concerned about her perplexity over the CD, they got the same one, didn’t they? She just handed it back to him without saying anything, and pointed on what was written on it. He didn’t get what was so special about it, it was just Dave’s autograph, and-- holy shit, his phone number, with a little heart. Karkat didn’t say anything, he just looked across the room to Dave, who gave him a smile, and make a wink, it’s hard to tell with those shades on. Oh my god Dave Strider is flirting with him.

“What are you gonna do?” Terezi asked him with a bit of anticipation, as if it was any of her business.

“Nothing. Why would I do anything? Let’s be honest he probably always hits on his fans so who cares. I’m probably just gonna throw this thing away or something.” He just shrugged it off, though, part of him was curious about if that was really the case. Terezi was right about Dave staring at him. Yeah, he wouldn’t actually throw it away. 

“Karkat, oh my GOD. You can’t throw it away! This could end up being great. Look, I’m not saying go running into his arms and marry him on sight like in your dumb shitty movies, but reconsider your stance on this.” She was practically commanding him. Who does she think she is? But, she really had a good point, keeping it probably wouldn’t do any harm, “Please just think about it! Stop being such a stick in the mud, really worse that could happen is you get hit on by a famous guy some more. Boo-hoo poor you. And aren't you just curious as to how this could turn out? Karkat aren't you just dying to know if that's his real number?? Because I sure as fuck am.” 

“OKAY!! You don’t have to beg, I’ll keep the stupid CD. But don’t you dare think for a fucking minute that this means I’m going to call him or anything.” He thought about it for a second, and looked at Dave again, Dave didn’t see him look this time though, “I mean, I’m not saying I won’t either but… Just don’t get your hopes up.” 

“Oh my God I saw that Karkat, you were totally checking him out.” Karkat was about to retaliate with probably what would have been a lot of curse words and yelling, but before he could, Terezi got a text, “It’s my mom, she’s here to pick us up.” Finally God, this night is over. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, and he was pretty tired. “ See? It wasn’t that bad Karkat, you got a new boyfriend after all.” She teased him, and she knows how to tease. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He cursed, wasn’t sure if he’d call Dave, but he made sure to keep the CD protected on his way home, he really didn’t wanna lose it now. Hell, this may end up being great.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets a date with a very nervous celebrity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have the second one done, still kinda getting the hang of everything, since this is pretty much my trial-fanfic, but here it is! Also the title lowkey references the song "The Call"

It’s been a whole week since the concert and Karkat still hasn’t summoned the nerve to make a phone call. It’s a pretty tricky situation, what do you even do when a big name celebrity who you aren’t even a fan of hits on you? Well, apparently you procrastinate actually talking to them. Not today though, oh no, today he is going to make the damn call if it’s the last thing he does. He already has the number dialed and everything, literally all he has to do is press the little green phone button, that’s it, it’s so easy! So why does he find it so goddamn hard. He guesses it’s because this isn’t just a normal person, but honestly it would still be a hard thing to do by any standard. What if he says something that he shouldn’t have or what if Dave doesn’t remember him or what if this was all some kind of joke or-- No no no stop, this is stupid. He just wants to make the fucking call and get the hard part over with. He takes a deep breath, a finally forces his hand to push the call button. 

The phone rings for what feels like forever before he finally heard it, “Hello?” Karkat didn’t say anything for a bit because, holy shit he actually answered. Why wasn’t he more prepared for him answering? Isn’t that like, the point of a phone call? Goddamnit. 

“Oh hi, uh, Dave.” He finally mumbled, kind of uncomfortably. It felt weird to call him by just his first name, but addressing someone by their full name would also probably be weird. It’s just odd to refer to him casually, but it’s not like he’s the queen of fucking England. He is a person afterall but Karkat doesn’t really know him, he just knows of him. “I’m that guy from the concert.” he blurted out before realizing that was a stupid thing to say

“You’re probably going to have to be more specific dude.” Dave kinda laughed to himself, it was pretty cute, “A lot of people come to my concerts y’know?”

“Shit sorry, my name is Karkat. You gave me your-”

“Oh fuck, Karkat yeah! I remember you. I told you I liked your name, and you were with that girl that was wearing like, ninety percent of my merch.” 

“Terezi, yeah. She’s excitable.” He shrugged thinking that was the understatement of the century right fucking there. He loves Terezi of course but she’s more than a little hyper, it’s endearing though.

“I noticed.” The conversation kinda felt quiet for a minute there, it was uncomfortable enough as it was without a long pause, even Dave’s part in the conversation sounded as if he was feeling awkward. “So uh,” Dave finally spoke to break the silence, thank god, “Look I know I don’t really know you and this is probably weird for you but how would you feel about hanging out?” The way he said it, it sounded almost like Dave was actually nervous. The idea seemed so silly to Karkat, as if a famous rapper would really be nervous over him, but here he is.

How does he even respond to this? Terezi’s gonna have a field day, that’s for sure. But is there any right way to say yes to this? “I mean,” He started, “I guess there’s nothing to lose so, why the fuck not? Yeah alright.” God this is awkward, Karkat is barely experienced in the dating field to begin with, but this is a whole new level.

 

“Oh cool! Are you free Friday?” He sounded really excited, Karkat really didn’t expect someone of his status to be giddy over a date. It was actually pretty adorable, and it kinda made him less intimidating, knowing that he’s just a person too, even if that’s hard for Karkat to totally grasp because of Dave’s status. Yeah, he’s still intimidated, but maybe not so much in the sense that he’s talking to a celebrity, but a crush. A crush who happens to be a celebrity. 

“Yeah sure,” Karkat said nervously while looking at his calendar, he probably has to move a few things around actually, but this seems more important. “As long as it’s not like, anything too far away or too crazy or something.” he continued, making make sure he won’t be going to some kind of crazy celebrity party, that would be too much, gross overkill for a first date.

 

“No don’t worry it’ll just b-” Dave was cut off before he could finish, “Hey I’m sorry but I’m busy recording right now but I can text you the details later, if you want.” He sounded like he really had to go, or like, someone was telling him he had to go. This just reminded Karkat of his probably really busy life, he should asked if it was a good time to talk, shit. 

“That’s fine, good luck recording. Uh, bye.” Karkat closed the phone pretty quick, that whole exchange was awkward. Wait fuck- Between the awkwardness of that whole conversation, the gravity of the fact that he has a date with Dave didn’t even hit him until just now. This isn’t a normal date with a normal dude. Shit, should he be excited or scared out of his mind? He guesses both will do. He pulls out his phone again and calls Terezi as quickly as he can. 

“Hey Karkat!” She answered quickly, he wonders if it’s because she’s curious about his status with the whole situation. If that’s the case then she’ll be fucking ecstatic. 

“Hey, look, I’m freaking the fuck out out here.” He wasn’t even sure how he was freaking out, weather was he excited and really giddy for his date, or more nervous than he has ever been in his life.

“What is it this time?” She joked, as expected, she likes to poke fun, sure, and he bets she thinks she’s really fucking funny.

“I have a date with Dave Strider. And before you ask, yeah THAT Dave Strider.” Karkat blurted it out quick and braced himself for his friend’s reaction. He’s hoping she doesn’t scream in the damn phone, so he’s keeping it a safe distance from his ears to avoid a case on tinudus. 

Terezi didn’t say anything for a few seconds, then she just started laughing. What about this does she find so fucking funny? “I’m sorry- Haha oh man. Sorry I’m not trying to be rude.” She said between laughs, “But it’s just so ironic. You don’t even like his music and you have a date with him! Oh, and how I had to drag you to the concert, I bet your glad I did now aren’t you?” 

“Oh fuck off, the concert was still total shit.” He lied, there’s no way he’d let her have the satisfaction of knowing he had a good time. 

“Shitty enough for you to get a date out of! You are going to have to tell me all about it later.” She was probably more excited about the date than Karkat, probably because unlike Karkat, she isn’t busy being too nervous to be excited to begin with. It’s not like he wasn’t super happy about the date, he’s just also really fucking scared.

“No way! As if I’d share every single detail of my dating life with you, I already regret telling you this much. And I’ll be damned if I spill the fucking beans on my date to one of his fangirls.” 

“Bluh, I know you’re going to tell me anyway so this is pointless! I mean, you literally just called to tell me you have a date.” Yeah, she pretty much has Karkat hook line and sinker, there’s no way he’d be able to resist telling her everything. Babbling about romance is kind of his thing to begin with.

“That’s different! Whatever this is done I told you and now you know, and that’s all you’re getting! Congrats and goodbye!” He hung up before she could say anything. He wasn’t going to let her have the last word here, no way. Oh fuck he’s getting a call, from, uh, anonymous? 

He answered before hearing a familiar voice “Good luck on your date Karkat!” Terezi spouted before hanging up right away. Karkat knew he should have seen that coming, she always gets the last word. Whatever, he has way bigger shit to fry, he can be pissed off later. 

He took a quick look on the CD he still has on his desk. He hopes this will be worth it, Dave actually seems like a really nice guy underneath all that celebrity bullshit that you see of him all the time in the media. And, he actually is a really good looking guy too, and he does have a good voice even if his music isn’t Karkat’s thing, and Karkat noticed that while at the concert Dave would do this really cute smiley grin sometimes while he’s performing and sometimes this little laugh that was super- Goddamnit, he’s gushing over him just as much as Terezi now. 

He snapped himself out of it and went on youtube and searched for a few of Dave’s songs, he figures maybe this music isn’t that bad. He may as well get versed in some of Dave’s songs before a date. Dave says he writes his own songs, and if that’s true this may help get to know him. Although, while looking him up,he noticed his album art is… Less than appealing, to say the least. Apparently he does his own album art too? Yeah, maybe he should stick to rapping, what the fuck is this? Two crudely drawn dudes dressed in red and blue with mouths that look like fucking porkchops. Who the actual fuck let this shit be published on an album cover, what the hell? Whatever, Karkat figures he may as well pick out something to wear from his limited wardrobe for his date on Friday rather than think about this very concerning peice of artwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be able to get a bit better once I get into the date and everything, the nitty gritty you may say. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short but I promise it's just because this is the first time I'm trying this out, not all of them will be this short. And the chapters after this will be longer.  
> Thank you so so so much for reading, I really appropriate it. Have a good day!   
> Oh, and don't worry, the pacing will slow down too after this chapter


End file.
